Absolution
by Andrei Rian
Summary: Jack drifts into an afterlife where he meets two people he never expect: His Parents. "Take place after Fontaine's defeat"


As the darkness slowly take his vision, the last thing he saw was a swarm of cured little sisters coming from their vents to save their savior from Fontaine,the con-man turned ADAM-infused demon-like monster.

Jack's slow thoughts raced as he watched the girls crawl out of their holes in the wall, with their shiny, blood stained needles in tow. As Fontaine's meaty paw reached out to snuff him out, one of them had jumped on the back of the abomination of a man and stabbed him in his neck.

Fontaine bellowed in pain and twisted violently. His plasmids and gene tonics struggled to heal him, but the needles steadily sucked them out. "Come on, Come on!" the girl cried. Fontaine groaned as he began to collapse. The little girl jumped off and instructed her gathering to suck the life and Adam out from him.

"Kill him!"

Another jumped on his back, stabbing him with all her might. She was flung off as Fontaine fell on his back. The girls surged like things possessed and began to drain him all of his ADAM. The venous, over-sized form of Fontaine lay on the floor like a grotesque statue as his voice grew silent and the children kept stabbing.

Jack heard the sounds of flesh ripping and children crying for blood as darkness stole his vision. It was a long time before the darkness lifted.

* * *

As he awakes from his sleep,he found himself in a limbo-like Rapture called Elysium, An afterlife for those who have died in Rapture. As he lies in the ground,he tries to remember the life he had before all this. The farm. His parents. His home. They were nothing but an illusion to him. His real parents was an exotic dancer of a mother who sold him before he was born and his father was the ruler of the city that he killed not before he told him of his life, his conditioning, and finally, Atlas's control and deception. But most of all, is he dead ?

He was so busy pondering that he didn't see two people come in. A man and a woman.

"Jack"

He look up to them. Andrew Ryan and Mary-Catherine "Jasmine" Jolene. His parents. They appeared faint and distant, like a ghosts.

"Mother...Father"

"Yes,Jack..." she said.

He ran up and embrace them. After they embraced,he look at them and they change their appearance.

Andrew was wearing his majestic brown suit . Jasmine appeared in an elegant red dress. But Jack appeared to them in an elegant coat with a long tail on the right side, and a collar with a larger left side. There is a purple band on the left bicep of the coat, which also has gold, ornate scroll work sewn into the left side of the upper back, and a blue lining. Black fingerless gloves, black dress slacks, with black dress shoes. In his right hand used to hold his wrench now hold a Japanese katana/Russian Broadsword mix. But what more surprising to them ,Jack has angel wings on his back. Real wings. He was so different that he doesn't feel human.

"I'm no longer a human?". Jack said with sad resignation.

"You are a human." She said. "But you become something that transcend beyond a mortal. But don't delve on this for now. Live your life as you want,my son".

Jack is surprised at her mother's words. She sold him when he was an embryo and now she telling him not to worry about what he is,but to move on with life. Maybe she trying to atone for she did to him.

"She is right. My time had come but not for you yet." Andrew said.

"But..Father" He said. "Where will I 's nothing on the surface to live for me. I don't exist."

"Then where will you go if you can't go to the surface ?" Andrew said.

Jack pondered. He couldn't go back to the surface after what he has been though here in Rapture. Advance technology beyond imagination, Powers of the gods in their palms, These thoughts Jack made him doubt about the surface. Is the world ready for this discovery? An underwater city that here the impossible can be achieved.

Jack shook these thoughts off. His parents were right. He should live his life now. Finally,he made his choice.

"Here in Rapture"

"Here?!" "Why?" They said.

"Rapture needs a ruler and you want an heir to your work,Father and you are looking at him." he said with reasoning.

Andrew and Jasmine look at each other. Their child chose to stay and lead Rapture. What future will he lead his city into?

But he'll never lead into a future like I did. He would lead it back to its former glory.

Then they heard voices that sounded like them "_Wakey,wakey ,Mr.B_" "_Get up, _." "_No more Dreamtime for you,Mr.B_"

"I better not keep them waiting." He said.

"Go to them. We'll be reunited one day but until then our spirits be with you. Go and live in peace,my son" They said.

Before Jack departed back to his living body, They began to embrace each other to which they never forget.

"I love you mom,I love you dad." Jack whispered,his voice thick with emotion.

"We love you too,son." Tears trickled down their cheeks.

They held each over for a few seconds,before Jack's wings started flapping on their own,telling him it's to go. As Jack rose higher and higher to the light,he took one last look at them before he disappears into the light. They were smiling proudly at him.

To Andrew,It was like finding and being at peace not with your child but to yourself.

As Jack disappears into the light,back to his body,Ryan and Jasmine looks at each other.

"Will he be alright" She says.

"He will be alright,Jasmine" He says. "He will"

The two of them just stood there in each others arms, looking at each others faces. He could feel himself unconsciously leaning forward, and noticed she was as well. Their faces were inching closer together, and their breath was starting to mix and swirl. There was a momentary pause when they were only about an inch away, for they were unsure. But slowly, he moved forward, and closed the gap completely. Their lips met in a very deep, and passionate kiss. His lips were slightly dry, but hers were soft and inviting. And for them, in this one moment, everything was right in the world. There was no more hatred between them, and something new was beginning to take its place.

* * *

The moment Jack is gifted once more with awareness,he pushed himself off the ground. The air swam around his head as though he was standing outside in the he took at himself,he no longer wearing the big daddy suit nor the clothes he originally wore during his time in Rapture , He is now wearing same outfit he was in Elysium as if he have magic. And the sword was right next him as it appeared out of thin air. But his wings on back are real to the point,he is a guardian angel to them.

He saw the little girls standing around Fontaine, one of the little ones was still gently sucking Adam from him as she repeatedly stabbed his corpse. She noticed his movement and hurried over. Her tattered purple dress made soft noises as she moved towards him. Her large,blight purple eyes were wary. Her arm extended to hand him something brass. He recognized it quickly. It was Ryan's genetic key. _His Father's key_. It was the key to the city. They were giving him the city. He hesitantly reached for it. The girl flinched away. Jack retracted his hand and keeled Seeing that all was well and that he hadn't been driven insane with Adam, she smiled wanly and held the key aloft. Jack took it and set it down on the floor. His arms slid around her tiny, bird-like shoulders and he held her close.

The girl smiled and hugged him back. The others came over and held him as well. There he was, a man awash in a sea of gratitude and tiny joyful bodies. He let his right hand reach down and grasp the key. It lay in his palm dull and bloody much like the city itself. His thumb rubbed small circles in it and with every revolution more and more grime fell away. Jack smiled at it. They had given him a city tired of pain and sick from a brutal,bloody war. They had trusted him with everything they had. He rubbed it hard against his sleeve. He held it at eye level now. The girls looked on in wide-eyed wonder as it lay sparkling in Jack's palm. They had given him their trust and their hope and their city. now he was going to bring their dreams to life. Rapture would live once more. Even if Jack had to rebuild with his own hands.

* * *

_They offered our child the city, and he accepted it. What did he do instead?_

(laugh)

_What I come to have expect from him._

_He saved them. He gave them and the city the one thing that was stolen._

_A chance._

_A chance to learn. _

_To find love. _

_To rebuild._

_To prosper._

_To live._

_And in end what was his reward...?_

_He never said it. But I think we know._

(brief silence)

_A family._

_We are -were- his family._

(muffled sob)

_ Rest in peace my child_

_God bless you,our Savior._

_We love you._

* * *

Jolene's outfit appears in this Link. art/Jasmine-Jolene-345262064

Andrew appears as he is before Jack kills in office.

Jack's outfit is Vergil's costume from DMC:Devil May Cry but customized in this story. As for the wings,well I them in there for just for story.

His sword is in the link: art/Sword-11483153 or this one: art/Broad-Katana-94350671

His beast form in the link: art/Bioshock-196374483?offset=10

Read and Review

Tell me about it.


End file.
